


Sunday Morning

by Teaismyqueen



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaismyqueen/pseuds/Teaismyqueen
Summary: It's a cold Sunday morning in Washington. Henry and Elizabeth keep each other warm. Fluffy type smut.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sunday Morning

I hope you enjoy this fluffy piece of smut. Happy Friday. Same as posted on Fanfiction but am starting to move over here. So hello

It was a cold and frosty Sunday morning in the McCord household and the house was silent apart from the low hum of the TV in the background. The icy air of the morning pressed in against the walls of the brownstone yet, the building pushed back protecting the cosy intertwined couple, allowing them to remain blissfully unaware of the whipping cold wind that ebbed and flowed around them. 

Elizabeth, wrapped in a cocoon of warm blankets and Henry’s limbs, enjoyed the soft comfort that was being provided by the cosy material and Henry's occasional soft touch against her skin. The combination of the two was oh so soothing and his touch was helping to melt away any leftover stresses that she had been unconsciously clinging onto from the past week. 

The couple were snuggled together on the sofa watching the tv after a quiet and calm breakfast, taking full advantage of an empty house. It was easy and comfortable and the polar opposite of a midweek Washington morning. They dozed on and off whilst making the odd comment here and there, both not really caring too much, instead both were content with simply enjoying the fact they were together in the quiet. 

Elizabeth finally felt at peace, heavy from relaxation, the buzzing in her mind had settled to a low, almost silent hum allowing her body to feel soft and open to Henry’s actions. She found herself becoming more aware of Henry’s hands. First they rested on her hips, sometimes stroking the exposed flesh under her t-shirt. Everytime his fingers swiped across her stomach, it made her skin tighten, her body stiffen and she shivered in response. It was like he was slowly waking her body up, setting her skin alive with his fingertips. The electricity he was creating travelled up across her body and ended deep within her core. The feeling resembled a rollercoaster, her heart pounded and she had to take a deep breath to settle her body back to stillness once again.

Henry couldn’t help but notice the response that his fingers were having on her. Her eyes were closed at the moment, her hair up off of her face, glasses at the end of her nose. Not an inch of makeup on and it was his Elizabeth, the one he got to see. It was incredible to think that she was America’s top diplomat and the power she held across the globe. His love and pride for her swelled in his chest and it powered his hands to move from her stomach down her legs that were laid across his lap. His fingers wrapped around her feet and began to press against her soles, feeling each toe, moving against her tired heels, helping to ease and relax her further. Rubbing each sole in turn and moving his thumbs in strong firm circles over and over until she responded with a mumbled ‘God, Henry, that feels so good’

He glanced up at her, temporarily stopping his hands from rubbing away her aches and pains. He watched as her teeth dug into her bottom lip, her eyes still closed and her cheeks were now a little flushed. He could help but notice that her breathing was labored almost as though this was affecting her in other ways. 

Peeking out from under her eyelid, she smiled and laughed “What? Why did you stop?”

Henry basked in the familiar feeling of love and attraction, savoring the bubble that they found themselves in this morning. He continued moving his fingers which caused her eyes to slip shut again and shift her hips upwards. “Well, you looked like you were enjoying it a little too much and and I wanted to take the moment to really look at you” She giggled, it was music to his ears, deep and melodic and purely her. He couldn’t help but laugh with her. “What! I am being serious. You look amazing right now”

“Henry, you are sweet and I believe you but right now I am a mess”

“Ha, a hot mess more like” he retorted at her, as he pressed harder into her sole earning a groan of appreciation before she laughed again, almost dismissing his comment but he continued cutting her off 

“Now come on, Your hair isn’t Washington perfect granted, but it is to me. This is how I get to see you and it’s special to me. Personal to us. The fact I can see it piled high on top of your head in some sort of... haystack.”

She nudged him gently with her foot “I think the word you are looking for is bun”

He squeezed the offending foot and let his hands move up her leg as he spoke “Ok, bun. But I am the only one bar our children that get to see you like this and you are beautiful. Yes, the entire world gets to see Elizabeth McCord in those form fitting power suits and the skirts, and babe, you know they are a particular favorite of mine. But I am the only one that gets to see you shiver as I move my hand up higher on your leg.” Henry stopped his hand on her inner thigh, opening his fingers wide to cover more of her thigh. 

She pressed her hips up a little higher in response and he could feel the heat that was radiating from her centre. She was getting aroused, as was he and he pressed his fingertips into her skin, his middle finger dangerously close to her pelvis. He smirked as she huffed with frustration.

“Why don’t you see how you make me react if you move your hand a little higher?” She dared him as she pushed the blanket off of her. The soft heavy blanket no longer felt comforting, she was getting hot and it was a burden and a barrier to the pleasure she had begun to crave. 

Henry felt himself twitch in response to her reaction, his heart hammered in his chest and he craved her, he craved her sweet release that was only for him. Henry skirted his fingertips up from her thigh, around her public line, brushing up along the crease of her leg and round where her curls grew. He knew that this action was sure to make her moan which it did and that by avoiding her pussy altogether he would be spurring her on. 

Her hands were not idle; they took her glasses off and put them on the table or the floor, she wasn’t too sure where they landed and she found that she didn't really care. Her mind was in a frenzy, the soft warm haze of her relaxation started to transform into arousal a while ago and Henry's hands on her body stoked her desire even more. Feeling his fingers so close to her pussy made her ache for his touch, the area around her clit began to tingle at first, like she would imagine starlight to feel on her skin. The small sparks of energy awaking her aching centre and when he moved his finger up around her the small sparks morphed into one. A delicious steady throb. It was now begging to be touched and she shifted her hips upwards relishing the way the fabric moved against her.  
She knew from his actions that he would draw out her pleasure in the way that she loved. He wouldn’t dive straight in, no not today. He was taking his time this morning in a way that they hadn’t been able to do for such a long time. 

She gasped when his hand slipped up and under the soft cotton of her tee. His hands ghosted over her hip bone, moving tortuously slowly along the band of her pants before moving up her side and brushing the underside of her breast. They were loose and free this morning and she could feel her nipples respond to his touch. Tightening up and becoming two delicious pink buds waiting patiently for attention. The cotton didn’t feel nearly as soft as it had done, it now was harsh and rough on her skin. She needed it off, like the blanket it was redundant, she craved the feel of Henry’s skin on hers now and this was a barrier to her feeling him. Her hand moved to the hem of her shirt and began to pull at it when Henry’s hand finally cupped her breast and ran his thumb over her taut nipple. She arched her back in response and groaned as the tee was removed, exposing herself to him. 

She watched as his eyes grew hungry and his tongue flicked out and moistened his lips. She copied him, making hers shine, a stark contrast to her mouth that suddenly felt very dry. 

“Are you sure you want us to do this here? We aren’t young and in college anymore babe.” His voice was scratchy too, he was just as affected as herself. “Can we handle couch sex?”

“Who said anthing about sex?” She played with him rolling her eyes “Men…" She tutted,"always thinking about sex, why can’t you be happy with just this?”

“I am, but you are the one who took your top off” He challenged her gently. 

Her breast felt firm under his hand and he felt the full cup of her breast with his palm. Gently at first before tightening his grip watching the indents in her breast tissue caused by his fingers. He began circling her nipple with his fingertip, watching it contract further under his touch. Elizabeth sighed as he used his palm to brush over the very tip of each nipple causing a delectable friction to build, until she begged for his lips on her skin to savor her. Her eyes slipped closed again as her hands moved down across her lower stomach. 

Henry held back, thoroughly enjoying her reaction, she was beautiful and it took every fibre of his being not to shift his weight and let his mouth explore her. Clearing his throat he said teasingly “So you're telling me, you don’t want to have sex? That you are happy with just this? So, if I was to pull your pants down now I wouldn’t find you wet?” 

She opened her eyes, they were dark and intense, her pupils blown wide at his boldness. She loved this side of him. It was a rare thing to have him so completely unburdened and she relished in the expectation of what was next. She opened her legs wider across his lap and surprised him by moving her own hand down so she could cup her pussy through the thin material of her pajama pants.

The pressure felt good and it took all her self control to not move her fingers against her swollen flesh. She felt her arousal dampen the material and spread into the cotton. Knowing that when she removed her palm, her pants would tell her secrets to him. She eyed him through heavy lids as she lifted her palm and instantly felt the cool air highlight her silk. It was addictive this feeling, the feeling of being so unabashedly sexual in the tv room. Her soul felt alive, her skin hot and she was relaxed enough to not consider the consequences of her decisions and that in itself was liberating for her. 

Henry couldn’t help but growl when he saw the dark patch of material. His nostrils flared as he smelt her sweet musk and he was propelled into movement. His body took over. Shifting on the couch to position himself kneeling in between her legs. He pulled at his shirt, throwing it away, as he watched her hands trace her collarbone and her chest with her fingertips. He delved in then, unable to resist any longer. 

She squealed, a mixture of delight and relief as his lips, tongue and teeth assaulted her sensitive skin, each gentle lick and sharp nip drew out a breathy moan from deep within her. He kissed along the delicate line of her collarbone where her fingers just were, to the open expanse of her chest that was a perfect backdrop to her necklaces and down to the sacred valley between her breasts. As he worked on her hot skin his hand moved to cup her right breast, holding it steady, so his mouth could finally make contact with her nipple. He made sure to look at her in the eye as his tongue flicked out against her hardened nipple. 

He felt her hips move up against his groin and he couldn’t help but respond by pressing back down against her centre. He was aching for her and the friction against this cock was almost beginning to be too much. He was now hard and it was beginning to feel uncomfortable as his erection strained against his underwear. He groaned into her skin when she began to squirm underneath him, her groin thrusted, opening up and curling forwards in one long tortuous movement against the full length of his cock. He suckled at her breast, long and hard pulling back which made her arch her spine, pushing into his bare chest and releasing a soft cursive word. “Fuuuucccckkkk”

Henry tore himself away from Elizabeth and sat up looking down at her sprawled on the couch, her beautiful skin was raw and reddened by the friction of his morning stubble and he reached down and ran his fingers over the marks he had unknowingly left on her. 

Clearing his throat he said “I really want to take you upstairs and continue this”

“You do?” She replied, smirking, arching an eyebrow high away from her devilishly cheeky eyes.

“Yes, I want to do this right, I want to strip your body naked and lay you down on the bed and really taste you. I want to spread these legs and feast on you until you come all over my face” He gripped her thighs hard, pushing them apart, as he spoke and watched as she physically shivered from his promises. “Also, I don’t want DS to storm the place when I make you scream, I’d prefer to be upstairs and not fucking you into the couch”

There is was, that jolt deep within her again “Well, then how can I refuse” 

Henry got up off the couch and stood holding out his hand to her, Elizabeth couldn’t help but notice the way his pants were tented, she imagined how stiff his erection must be to look like that and she couldn’t wait to get her hands on it.

“My lady” He bowed low, tipping an imaginary hat causing her to giggle as she stood and took his hand . “I would offer to carry you upstairs in a totally romantic way but… I’m afraid my knees aren’t quite what they used to be. I was shot you know” He said as he pulled her through the kitchen towards the stairs.

“Oh, my! You were shot?” She feigned shock and it made him smile. They both began to climb the stairs, hands together, fingers laced.

“Yes, I was working undercover and the bad guys got me” He spoke slowly, with danger lacing his tone of voice.

“My, my. You do live very dangerously.” She toyed with him, she was enjoying the easy banter as they made their way to their room. “You have a very exciting life, almost like James Bond” 

He chuckled softly, opening the door to their bedroom and spun Elizabeth around so they were face to face. Their naked skin barely touching heightened the feeling of closeness “I do but you should meet my wife. Her life is crazy, she actually was a spy and could be home soon so get in there now and take those pants of before we get caught”

He watched her reaction carefully, her eyes glimmered in the light, sparkling with the mix of humor of the situation. 

“Well then… If she is going to be back any minute I guess I better take the opportunity to do this” She suddenly dropped to her knees and pulled at the elastic of the soft jogging pants over him and down his legs. He gasped sharply as her hands held his hips. His skin felt hot under her hands and she moved one to wrap her fingers around his cock, gripping and pulling the skin back. Henry felt his eyes slip shut as he was aware of her breath dancing across his shaft, her lips must be so close to wrapping around him, her hot warm mouth ready to take him in. But it was her tongue that made contact first. 

He opened his eyes as he felt her slick pointed tongue on him, a rush of air shakily escaped him as he watched her. She flicked the underside of him and he relished in the view, yes this was his private Elizabeth, only his. She worked quickly and she worked well, bringing him close to an orgasm in a matter of minutes. With her lips wrapped around him, he felt himself throb and pulse under her touch. He animalistically wanted to tangle his hands in her hair and fuck her mouth but he held off, pulling her mouth off of his cock instead. 

“Babe“ he spluttered, panting almost panicked "I'm too close and I want to come inside of you" he didn't want to add that it takes him longer to reset after coming these days, fearing it would spoil the mood. 

Pulling her up to stand in front of him she took the opportunity and wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and brought her mouth to his. Elizabeth pressed her body against his firmly and was aware of two things as they kissed with an unhurried passion. His erection that was sandwiched between them and his hands. 

His hands were moving up and down her back, she felt so small and so delicate in his arms. She always felt supported and completely at his mercy. She loved this feeling, his hands on her naked body and she grunted into his mouth as his hands moved to her ass and scooped her up. She wrapped her legs around him and let him carry her into the room. 

Henry huffed with effort as he picked her up and that ended the kiss abruptly. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile into his neck as he carried her. 

"I wanted to see if I could still" came his unnecessary explanation. 

"Ha, Henry, you didn't need to but I thank you for the lift" She kissed him again, a short sweet open mouth peck to his lips as he placed her back down on the ground. She could feel the slick silky fluid that was now spread across her inner thighs and soaked into her thin pyjama pants. She wanted to feel for herself, how wet and open she was but resisted knowing that Henry would make sure she knew. 

He tugged at her pants, letting them fall to the ground and she stepped out of them before moving towards the bed. 

"How do you want me?" She asked coyly over her shoulder. Her tone was playful and wasn't lost on Henry, he could read his wife well enough to know that she was as desperate for this as he was. 

That was when a huge clatter of noise burst through the front door. The voices of their children echoed up through the house with shouts of how cold it was outside and their utter disdain for the weather. 

Henry and Elizabeth both jumped out of their skins looking towards their bedroom door in a wild panic. Henry huffed with frustration, their alone time was disturbed yet again. His cock was still rock hard and desperate for his wife who was currently scrambling for some clothes in the drawer across the room.

"Our t-shirts Henry… Downstairs" 

Cold flooded through him as he thought about explaining himself to his children who were stomping their way up the stairs thankfully avoiding the TV den. He cursed and looked towards the hallway where his shorts were laying on the ground and darted towards them grabbing them in his fist just as Alison got to the carpet at the top of the stairs. 

“I can't go and get them Elizabeth, look"

Elizabeth followed his hands as he pointed towards his ever present erection and she could help but laugh remembering their college days of almost being caught in her dorm. 

"I'll get them. You stay here and get rid of that" she quipped, flicking her eyes down towards his groin, as she pulled a fresh pair of sweats on. "But… don't get rid of it completely."

"Later?" he questioned, a smirk ghosted his lips as he hoped they could resume this later. 

"I'll book you in" she winked at him before running out the door.


End file.
